Goodbye Charlie
by OveractiveMuse
Summary: What happens when Bella must make the choice to be immortal or not for her father? Written for witfit. Rated T just to be safe


"Bite me!" he teased.

"And break my teeth? No thanks!" I retorted.

"What do you mean break your teeth Isa?" Jason said, honestly confused.

"Umm… never mind Jas. I'm a bit out of it today," I laughed trying to cover me serious lapse in concentration.

My mind had been on Edward, again. It had been so many years but I couldn't stop thinking about him. The hole in my chest was still there. I had grown strong enough to live with the pain and function in daily life but there was no forgetting Edward. Jason had no idea about my past. He was a gorgeous and clueless sweetheart and was easy to be with. After Jacob had imprinted on Katie and left me alone, I was desperate to find someone to distract me from the pain. When I met Jason on the beach in Florida, while on an early morning walk, after losing my battle with insomnia for another night, we fell together easily. Being with Jason was simple. He was fun and spontaneous. He never pushed me and I was able to keep my sadness from him when we were together. He was the polar opposite of Edward, which helped.

"Earth to Isa. Earth to my girlfriend. Are you in there somewhere?" he joked as he very gently knocked on my head.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"It's alright. Anything you want to talk about?" he asked sweetly.

I couldn't tell him the truth. I had hidden Edward from him out of necessity and because Jas didn't need to be tangled up in my mess. Therefore, I lied, "I'm just missing Charlie. I think I need to go to Forks, as much as I don't want to." I was instantly appalled. Jason knowing that I didn't want to go home was a very bad idea. The only thing that could come of it was questions.

"Hon, why wouldn't you want to go home?" Jason asked out of genuine concern.

I cringed and knew that I had let too much slip for once. I knew that I needed to play it off as nothing and so I tried, "Jas, it's nothing. I have no reason to not want to go home. I just am worried about school, ya know? I don't want to get behind." I didn't want to walk into that green town and be hit with memory after memory of the Cullens, of Edward. I knew how bad an idea it would be. Even landing in the airport and walking out into the misty weather that was ever-present in Washington would remind me and I knew it would send me into a tailspin of depression and pain. The last time I had visited Charlie, I spent almost twenty-four hours at the empty Cullen house, Charlie had to come find me. After that incident, I swore I wouldn't go back unless forced.

Jas suddenly took me by the shoulders and gently turned me to face him, "Isa, you're getting on a plane to see your dad and I'm coming with you."

I was horrified. The only thing worse than going to Forks would be to have Jason there, to see what I was really like.

"Jason, you don't want to come with me. I get really down in Forks; the rainy weather really gets to me."

"Yes, I do. I know what the rain does to you. I've seen it once or twice, even though you try to avoid me on rainy days."

"Really-"

"No arguing Ms. Swan. We're going. I need to meet your dad anyway. We've been together for over a year- it's past time."

I wanted to scream, break up with him, something but I knew that would only make things worse.

"Fine, we'll go but don't you dare say I didn't warn you. I'm going to be weird there. Really weird."

"I think I can handle it Isa. Really."

Jason looked at with determination blazing in his eyes and I knew I was stuck.

I mumbled, "I'll get tickets tomorrow."

Jas smiled and said, "No need. I already have them. I won a contest. We are going by private jet."

I was instantly suspicious. A contest? A private jet? It was all too convenient. Things that were too convenient usually meant Cullen involvement even though Edward had sworn they would not interfere. The first time was with the undergraduate scholarship that I had mysteriously received, even though I had not applied for it.

"Jas, did you sign up for the contest?" I asked warily.

"Yah- this little ball of energy in the mall wouldn't let me go until I did. The weird thing was that when I went back the next day, the whole booth was gone."

"What did this little ball of energy look like?"

"She was super pale. She had short black spiky hair and she almost vibrated with enthusiasm once I agreed."

I actually stomped my foot out of annoyance. I knew exactly who had been in the mall that day.

"Let me guess- the tickets came from a trust?"

Jas looked at me cautiously and said, "Yes."

"Alice!"

"Who's Alice?"

"An old friend who shouldn't be meddling with my life anymore."

"I'm confused. Are we going?"

"Yes, we really don't have a choice. Trust me on this one."

"Are you going to explain, Isa?"

"Nope- don't ask."

"Fine."

He kissed my forehead, in an oddly familiar way. A large part of me was hoping he was about to end it, it would be better than having to face Forks with him.

"When you are ready to explain, I'll be there for you sweetheart," Jas said softly as he hugged me before heading inside.

The next morning, as soon as I walked into the terminal, there was a man waiting for me.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked politely.

"That's me," I said reluctantly.

"I was instructed to take you to your plane. Mr. Rainier will meet you there," he said.

I nodded and then followed him through the terminal to the private gates.

The moment I arrived, I was greeted by the pilot and flight attendant and then bustled onto the plane. When I got to my seat, the flight attendant got a drink for me and then moved away. I waited impatiently for Jason. I pulled out my battered copy of _Ender's Game _to read it, again. I had sworn off romances completely, unless forced. I had just arrived at the part where Ender arrives at battle school when I heard the door shut. I put down my book and looked toward the aisle, expecting to see Jason come around the corner.

The flight attendant came back and said, "I was instructed to give this to you, tell you to put your seatbelt on and not say another word."

She immediately turned and walked down the aisle, out of site. I looked down at the letter as the fasten seatbelts sign lit up and saw my name scrawled on the front. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Isa, _

_A girl named Alice came to see me after I left your house. She told me everything. I understand why you didn't tell me. A lot of things make sense now actually. You're not ready sweetheart. You may never be ready to love someone else. I've loved being with you but I'm not the one for you and you know it. I need some time and space. I'll call you when I'm ready to just be your friend. _

_ Goodbye honey,_

_ Jason_

I slumped into the seat. I wanted to be angry with her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jason was right. I was never going to be able to love someone else the way they deserved it. Edward would always be there, captivating my heart. I had been fooling myself. Jason wasn't in it for fun. He was looking for more and I couldn't bet that for him. The flight attendant brought me a glass of soda and tissues. I hadn't asked for them, but I was getting ready to. Instantly, I knew that I was not alone on this plane.

"Alice, I know you're here."

The flight attendant looked at me with mock confusion but I could smell Alice's sweet scent around her. She said, "Ms. Swan my name is Bethany. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I ignored her and said, "Alice, nice try. I'm not stupid."

I heard a sharp sigh and then the attendant smirked and walked away.

I stared behind me for a moment before Alice came into view, walking towards me slowly. I glared at her, angry about what had happened with Jason and how she had gotten me on the plane but thrilled to see my best friend for the first time in five years.

"I know you're mad Bella but I know you're also thrilled to see me."

"Stupid annoying little pixie."

Alice beamed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and threw my arms around her. She gently hugged me back for a moment before clearing her throat. I looked up to see her black eyes and knew I was becoming too much of a temptation for my thirsty friend.

"Sorry Alice, I'm out of practice. What exactly did you tell Jason?"

Alice sat down across from me and softly said, "I told him that you were in love with my brother. That we had to move when we were in high school but you had never gotten over it and don't you dare try to lie to me about that Bella."

"I wouldn't lie about that Alice. I still miss him."

Every bit of me wanted to know why she was here. Why she had fooled me and felt the need to end the only relationship that brought me any relief from the pain.

Alice smirked and said, "I won't answer that question Bella. You know better."

I glared at her forgetting what it was like to be around someone who could anticipate my every move.

"Alice, how did you explain this to my professors? I know Jason didn't do it."

Alice smiled smugly and said, "I handed in your final papers. I used my skills to finish them for you. I knew what you were going to write anyway. I told them you had a family emergency, that I was your little sister and that you would be missing finals. They agreed to count your paper as both grades due to the extenuating circumstances."

Her face suddenly darkened and she said, "Bella, you need to prepare yourself. There really is a family emergency and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

I tensed and attempted to brace myself to hear the news.

"Bella, Charlie didn't want to tell you. He's been sick for a while now. Carlisle has been in Forks for months, trying with every ability he has to help him but there isn't anything more that we can do to help him – except for one thing that only you can decide."

I was floored. They were going to give him the choice. The choice they had refused me and I was going to make the decision for him. I was enraged.

"I know you're furious sweetie. There is more but I can't tell you about it – I promised. You need to talk to Charlie about this, without telling him the truth about us – or vampires in general and you are the only one who can do this. I'm sorry to put you in this position Bella – I wish…"

Alice's voice faded away as she stared out the window, her skin shimmering slightly in the faint light that came through the cloud cover.

I didn't speak to her the rest of the flight. She sat there comfortably looking at me with an expression of understanding and sympathy.

When the plane finally landed at the Sea Tac Airport, I went to grab my bags but Alice had them before me. She walked to the door and said, "You're going to need your hands free. Trust me."

I muttered under my breath, "Stupid future seeing vampire best friend. Grr."

Alice laughed, "Bella, did you just growl at me?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door to see an empty waiting area except for one male figure, with his back turned, wearing a hooded sweatshirt. He was unnaturally still. Something in me was frightened. I knew somehow that he was going to turn and then a second later he pushed back his hood and turned to face me for the first time in five years.

Almost instantly, I was in his arms, being held against his cool chest. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. It was more than I could handle and the tears began to pour down my cheeks.

Finally, I found my voice and cracked out, "Edward – you promised."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I knew it would hurt the moment he walked away but in this moment, I was whole. Then he said, "Love, the day I left, I lied to you – about everything."

His eyes were burning into mine as he slowly bent down again, tilting his head. I knew what was coming and I couldn't bear it. I knew he would walk away again. Edward kissing me would break me when he left. Before I could form the words, his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back - protest forgotten. My heart would have to bear the pain when it came. Suddenly I felt his tongue pressing against my bottom lip and for the first time ever his tongue massaged mine as he lifted me in his arms slightly to get a better angle. Forgetting the danger, I let my tongue slip into his mouth to find that there was something over his teeth. He had planned to kiss me like this and had wanted it. In this moment, he wanted me and I threw my arms around him, hugging myself against him with all the strength I had. He chuckled against my mouth and then slowly ended the kiss.

I looked up into his eyes as he stared down at me with an expression that felt like love. Finally, I said, "You lied? The whole conversation was a lie?"

Edward nodded and said, "Love, I am a good liar – it's necessary but it broke my heart when you believed me so easily. I thought it would take much longer to convince you that I didn't love you. I couldn't believe that you didn't see that there was no way I could exist without needing and loving you."

I wanted to be angry with him. I wanted reasons. I wanted to fight this but I couldn't bear to. I had him here with me for some reason that I couldn't fathom and I wasn't going to do anything that might send him away from me again.

"Edward? How long are you here?" I needed to know as much as I didn't want to know. I needed to prepare myself for the day he would go.

He smiled at me with joy radiating from him as he said, "Isabella Swan, I swear to you- I will be by your side for the rest of our days. I promise."

Then he leaned down and kissed me again briefly before turning his head to address Alice, not letting me go.

"Alice, would you care to tell her what her future will bring?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Well, I have had a vision. Bella- I see you with red eyes walking toward Edward in white."

I gasped and frantically stared at Edward who smiled down at me and said, "I want forever with you Bella. I am too selfish to stop myself anymore."

I beamed and said, "Good because I want forever with you."

Edward picked me up off the ground and swung me around as he kissed me with abandon until we heard Alice laughing.

Suddenly my mind went back to the reason I was here. In the joy of our reunion, I had shortly forgotten about Charlie. For the first time ever, I pushed away and said, "Charlie."

Edward looked down at me, his expression morphing into one of understanding and said, "Let's go love."

Edward shifted so that one arm was around my shoulders and we walked through the airport to the entrance.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle was waiting in the lobby for us. He smiled slightly at Alice and said, "Right on time."

Then he turned his focus to me and his smile grew as he moved towards us swiftly and wrapped his arms around me, whispering, "Welcome home my daughter. I have missed you so."

I was instantly choked up and crying again as I said, "I've missed you too. I'm so happy to see you again."

Carlisle stepped away and Edward hugged me to him. Carlisle smiled down at me for a moment before he said, "Charlie is waiting for me. Why don't you head on in? He has no idea you're coming. The surprise will do him some good."

I nodded and Edward started to let go but I grabbed his hand and looked at him with panic quickly clouding my expression. Edward took my hand and said, "Are you sure you want me with you Bella? Charlie hates me and I don't want that to get in the way of your reunion with your father."

I looked up at him with determination coloring my face and said, "You promised."

He smiled and said, "I did."

He then walked with me as we followed Carlisle and Alice down the hall.

I paused at the entrance to Charlie's room and Carlisle went in first. I heard him say, "Charlie, look who I found in the lobby?"

I heard a voice croak out, "Alice, it's good to see you kiddo."

Alice smiled warmly and said, "It's good to see you too Charlie. I brought a present back for you."

Alice looked at me and I walked into the room, not letting go of Edward's hand.

When I looked around the curtain, I was in shock. The wrinkled stick of a man was hard to identify as my father. He looked much older than he actually was. He was frail and I could see his body struggling for every breath. I tried not to cry and put on a brave face for my father but I couldn't. The tears started to stream down my face.

Charlie looked at me with shock and then joy. Then he said, "Bella, you came home!"

I nodded and said, "I was visited by a tiny black-haired pixie who told me I needed to come home."

Charlie looked at Alice sternly and said, "I might have known."

Then his gaze fell on Edward and his expression soured to a scowl, which only deepened when he saw my hand in Edward's.

Charlie barked out, "I need to speak with Bella. Alone. Now."

I nodded at Carlisle and Alice who moved gracefully from the room. Edward looked at me, torn. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Stay in the doorway? Where I can see you? Please?"

He looked into my eyes with love and understanding before he nodded and walked the few steps out of Charlie's line of site and then turned and stopped.

I looked at my dad and he sternly said, "Bella, don't put yourself through this again. He left you once. I don't want you to get hurt again honey."

I smiled at my dad and confidently said, "Dad, I understand how you feel on this but I love him and I know he won't leave me again. I can't explain to you how I know this, but we've talked and I am completely confident that he isn't going anywhere, ever again. I know what I'm doing. You need to trust my decision."

Charlie looked like he wanted to say more but after a moment sighed and said, "I don't want to fight with you Bella. I'm guessing that you know –"

I looked at him with tears escaping my eyes again and nodded. I knew I didn't have much time and this might be my only chance to talk to him.

"Dad, I need to have a conversation with you. It's going to be a bit weird."

"Shoot Bells."

"What are your views on eternity?"

"Eternity Bella? As in heaven?"

"Yes, dad as in heaven."

I stole a peak out of my peripheral vision to see Edward there smiling at me supportively.

"I don't know Bells. I was raised in church. I believe in God."

"Dad what do you believe about souls?"

"I believe in salvation for our souls. I should have taken you to church more Bella. You needed to hear more of this. I just couldn't stand the pastor of Forks Methodist."

"Are you ready for this to be the end dad?" my eyes began to well, already having an idea of what he would say.

"Bella- I will miss you so much sweetheart but I know that it's time. I may be on the young side but we all die baby. I'm ready. I didn't think I wanted you to see me like this but I'm glad I got the chance to say goodbye. I love you Bella." 

I went to Charlie's side and took his bony hand in mine as I sobbed. Charlie reached across and put his other hand on my head, stroking it in a comforting gesture. After a moment, I regained myself. Charlie beckoned me down with one finger and I heard Edward gasp.

I bent down and Charlie whispered, "Bella, I don't want to be a vampire. I'm ready to die sweetheart."

I bolted up and looked at him incredulously. He knew.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Billy filled me in after I arrested Jacob for indecent exposure last year."

Then something hit him and he harshly said, "Bella- no! You're not going to – "

I looked at Edward who was appalled. I pleaded for him with my eyes and he took quick bold steps until he was by my side. Then I turned to my father.

"Daddy, I love him. I need him. I need forever with him."

Charlie glared at Edward and said, "You would do this to her?"

Edward looked at my father solemnly and gravely said, "That is why I left her Charlie. To keep her from being like me but I won't let her die like you Charlie. I can't lose her. I won't."

Edward turned to look down at me and gently said, "Love give me a moment with your father. I _promise_ to come get you in just a few minutes."

I nodded, fear in my eyes. Edward bent down and kissed me gently before Alice swept in and escorted me from the room.

I looked at her pleadingly as she said, "Bella, I see him coming out here in exactly twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

I nodded gratefully at her and then she said, "Turn around Bella," as her face blossomed into a smile.

I spun to see a group of people just a few steps away and I beamed.

Esme got to me first, wrapping her arms around me snugly as she said, "Oh sweetheart. I've missed you so much. Our family isn't complete without you."

I smiled back at her as she held me a moment longer, motherly love radiating from every pore.

Then I was in the air being swung around by two strong arms as Emmett laughed before saying, "I've missed you lil sis. It's been so boring without you."

I laughed at Emmett as he put me down.

Rosalie came over with a genuine smile and wordlessly hugged me quickly but with emotion. It seemed that even the most reluctant Cullen had missed me.

Jasper took a breath, held it and then carefully wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and said, "Don't you dare apologize, do you understand me?" He grinned and nodded at me wordlessly before letting me go.

I turned and stumbled just in time for Edward to catch me. He held me for a moment and whispered, "I'm going to miss this – catching you when you fall." I smiled up at him as he kissed me while putting me back on my feet. Then he backed up and said, "Charlie wants you again love. I'm coming in with you."

"Good – no more letting go," I said breathlessly.

"Bella- "

"Yes Edward?"

Sorrow filled his eyes as he said, "You have minutes left."

I gasped and then shook my head as Edward hugged me to his granite body for a moment before helping me walk to Charlie's room.

"Hey kiddo- I'm not feeling so good here," Charlie whispered.

"I know daddy. Not much longer," I forced out.

"Edward, you have my blessing – take care of her."

"Yes sir. I promise to never leave her side again."

"Daddy I love you."

"I love you Bella."

I walked over to his side and hugged him carefully. He put his hands on both sides of my head guiding my forehead to his lips, kissing me between the eyes for a long moment before letting his arms fall back to the bed. I stood up slightly and grabbed his hand as he took two more breathes and then stopped for good. He looked at me with love for a moment before his eyes slowly closed and the heart monitor went flatline. I bent down, kissed him on the forehead and said, Bye daddy."

Then I collapsed into Edward's arms, sobbing. He held me to him, crying with me.

The funeral was two days later. The whole town showed up along with Phil and Renee. The service was simple and straightforward, exactly the way Charlie would have wanted it. After they lowered him into the ground, I collapsed against Edward and everything went black.

In the darkness, I felt warmth being to radiate from my heart, growing until it was a burning sensation. Then the flames spread and I knew. I was changing.

I was in agony. I wanted to talk and tell them to kill me but couldn't move. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually I felt my fingertips and toes cool, I could appreciate the pain in a new way, feeling each nerve as it screamed out. The cooling sensation slowing spread up my fingers to my palms and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, "Love, I know it hurts. It's almost over. I'm so sorry to put you through this. I love you Bella."

I felt his hand in mine and I squeezed his fingers slightly as he bent and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly I felt my heart begin to race, until it seemed to be pounding out of chest and vibrating instead of beating. The heat drained from the rest of my body to my chest until my heart suddenly gave out and the pain was instantly gone. It was all I could register for a moment, until I opened my eyes, to really see Edward for the first time.

I sat up almost as fast as I thought it, not noticing the movement to go with it. Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled back as he bent down and gently kissed me. It was shocking. His lips were no longer hard or cold but soft and warm against my own. After a moment, he groaned and said, "Love – that hurts, you're stronger than me right now."

I let go in shock. He smiled and said, "It's alright sweetheart. You're just the strongest of us at the moment. Now you have be a bit careful with me."

"Edward, why now? Why so soon?"

A solemn expression clouded over the joy as he said, "Love – you weren't going to wake up again. The stress caused swelling in your brain, causing the tumor wrapped around your spinal cord to expand, cutting off oxygen to your brain. Apparently, cancer runs in your family. It was the idea of losing you forever that made me come back. I knew I couldn't live without you Bella. You are my life."

I looked at him in shock as the pieces began to click into place.

"You told Charlie didn't you?"

"Yes, he gave his permission when he realized your life was at an end."

"Was that what he meant by giving his blessing?"

"No, love."

"Are you going to tell me about that now?"

Edward nodded nervously and then went down on one knee as realization dawned on me. Charlie's blessing- Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. I already knew what it contained and what my answer would be as I smiled down at my forever.


End file.
